Love Lavender xxx
by Hogwarts-Dreams
Summary: Lavender has a diary of all the time she spent with Ron. Her side of the story, her love, her emotions, her pain.
1. 2nd Sept

**Another Note: The chapters are kind of short but that's because of each new day.**

_**Monday 2**__**nd**__** September**_

_Dear Diary, _

_School seems strangely noisy compared to my house. I am in the common room with Parvati as she paints her nails. I HAVE BAD NEWS! Firenze isn't taking my classes this year. I need someone else to fancy._

_Who though? In this common room my age there is Harry Potter. Oh yeah. I'm really going to fall for the Chosen One. Good Publicity though. But I find him quite boring and disrespectful to Professor Trelawny. But then again, he's funny and intelligent. Hmmm I'm going to give him a miss._

_Seamus Finnegan. That worked so well last time. NOT! We got to the Yule Ball- he starts eyeing up Fleur Delacour. He annoys me too. Dean Thomas ditto. Nah, he's a laugh. But I don't want a laugh. I want a hot boyfriend. _

_Neville Longbottom- he's one of my good friends- but then again he has such a cute connection with Luna Lovegood I really don't want to interupt that. I for one love cute couples. Luna and Neville are just amazing. A book could be written about them, highlighting each of their cute experiences. _

_Ron Weasley. He's a possible but he can be unkind. He's broken about 100 school rules- then again I like bad boys. He's kinda hot too._

_Right that's it. I'll work on Ron Weasley. I think because as I write this my heart is bumbling that I must have a crush on him because this morning he asked me to pass the milk and I was just gibbering at 100mph when I saw him. _

_School's pants like usual. If I didn't have a great best friend and lots of fanciable boys around- I'd seriously considor leaving._

_Love, Lavender xxx_

** I know what you're thinking how did she get put in her house when she's so superficial but she'll change. **


	2. 4th Sept

_Wednesday 4__th__ September_

_Dear Diary,_

_Operation Ron Boyfriend Is a go-go-go!_

_I sound like an army-cadet. I think it's working because today I went around with a magazine and was talking to Parvati about how sad it was I've given up of looking for a boyfriend they'd have to ask me. He looked Intrested._

_I should be in Charms right now and I'm leaving in a minute and I'll be 20 minutes late so Ron will notice me. _

_I keep staring at him. He's so attractive. Parvati asks what's up? And I'm like hello I'm in love. I'm telling her tonight because she's my best friend and I owe her that. She'd tell me if she has a crush on like Snape(Ewww- Snape and Parvati. I've grossed myself out!)_

_Love Lavender xxx_

**Another Short one again but you can already see Lavender's on the edge of being obsessed with him. I like the Parvati and Lavender friendship- it's cute how close they are, **


	3. 13th Sept

_Friday 13__th__ September _

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my God! This cannot be happening, This cannot. I think I may cry. Or be sick. _

_Mr and Mrs Patil are thinking about with-drawing Parvati and Padma from school! That would be a disaster. She's my best friend and here is a list of 10 things I like about Parvati_

_1)She always listens_

_2) Shes funny_

_3) She keeps my secrets_

_4) We have so much in common_

_5) We share so much stuff_

_6) We've been on holiday together._

_7) We're partners in all our classes_

_8) We do fun things like fashion shows_

_9) We're sisters from another mister. And Mother I guess. _

_10) She's my best friend _

_If she left- I'd leave with her. I love her to bits and we understand each-other. There aren't words to describe your best friend unless you've got one. We totally clicked on our first day of Hogwarts and now he wants her to leave._

_Who else am I going to hang around with? Hermione's okay but I get the impression she doesn't enjoy life like she should and she gets the impression I am a superfical airhead. _

_Life is a disaster! On the plus side Ron keeps looking at me! But I'd swap that for my best friend!_

_I hate life so much I haven't even put any mascara on._

_I'm going to go and make myself sit through another boring lesson even though I know there are more important things in earth- mates and boys!_

_Love Lavender xxx_


	4. 14th Sept

**Note to readers: Not JK Rowling ****as always. I wish I could be. If I was, Fred would not be dead.**

_**14**__**th**__** September**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Was Up all night tossing and turning about Parvati and I heard sniffles from her. Hermione is normal- but she's reciting potions like mad. We told her about Parvati and she was surprisingly nice and supportive her words were," I'm sure you won't until there's any major news- but there won't be since everyone's alert!"_

_Oooh I took a chance this morning. I am thankful to Parvati- who nudged me when she saw Ron and I did an attractive half-smile. It was huge. But he acknowledged it. He started swaggering. Oh yeah- this is working. I caught him staring at me as me and Parvati was reading Witch Weekly._

_And I told him Good Luck. Operation Ron is underway and working. Life is good- apart from school and my best friend maybe leaving._

_Love Lavender xxx_


	5. 5th Oct

_Saturday 5__th__ October _

_Dear Diary,_

_Nothing New Happening. I mean with the Ron situation. I talk casually to him. He's just a Love God. So sometimes, I'm just like dribbling when I see him. It's hard to believe that about a month ago- I fancied him just because I wanted a boyfriend. Now, I fancy him because he's just him._

_Katie in the year above today touched a cursed necklace. I heard when I was accidently overhearing (stalking) Ron's conversation with Hermione. But that's bad- that means Parvati's parents MAY reconsider. _

_This can't be happening. It really just can't. Parvati isn't stupid enough to touch a cursed necklace- we only wear the best not tacky!_

_Hogsmeade was okay I suppose. I had a butterbeer and laughed really loudly when Ron came by to give the impression I like to laugh and I had a lollypop (My diet's gone nuts. When you're in love with a guy who is being so dense he can't even say and your best friend could be leaving you don't stick to salad. It's chocolate all the time) and I bought a new skirt which Parvati assured me Ron likes. I am so lucky to have a fashion goddess as a best friend._

_Ooh Ron just came in! He looks so nice when his hair is all ruffled. OOooooooooooooH!  
_

_Love Lavender xxx_


	6. 8th Oct

_Tuesday 8__th__ October_

_Dear Diary, _

_Oh My God!_

_Parvati sat next to me in the common room and told me gently that Hermione asked out Ron today in Herbology. AND HE SAID YES! Oh no-_

_Life seriously can't get any worse than this- Parvati's parents are really freaked and Parvati and her twin had to seriously send a whole load of Owls to persuade them. I'm failing all of my lessons and the guy I like is in love with just said yes to another girl._

_I hate life. I hate everything._

_Love Lavender xxx_

_PS I am seriously thinking of not having a boyfriend- and be seriously intellectual. Wait- Hermione is intellectual and she has a boyfriend. _


	7. 12th Oct

_Saturday 12__th__ October_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ohhhh Life is good! Even though Parvati's parents are still freaking out and are looking at houses with 3 bedrooms which scares me and My Grade Point Average is averaging from Poor to Acceptable but anyway notice I don't include the Ron thing in my bad points. _

_BECAUSE HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! OH YES- HE PLAYED Qudditch today- and he came back to the common room storming in and then he saw me and came over," Lavender- I think I like you. Shall we be boyfriend and girlfriend?" And when I squealed we officially became official kissing partners. Oh yeah I am Mrs Lavender Weasley. _

_Hermione's been crying but I don't care one bit. Why dwell on another one's sadness when I'm awesomely happy._

_Love Lavender Weasley xxx_


	8. 14th Oct

_Monday 14__th__ October_

_Dear Diary,_

_Quick update._

_I have kissed Ron 20 times since Saturday night. BOOYA!_

_I know I'm supposed to act all feminine and un-loving to be more attractive but I do fancy him so much. Oh my god._

_Lavender loves Ron._

_We sit next to eachother in Charms now to make out when the teacher isn't looking. Hermione keeps shooting me evils. MAYBE BECAUSE I'M AN AIRHEAD BUT I'M SO HAPPY!_

_I don't want to be an airhead now. Since Ron is a good quidditch player I want to be a WAG- but a role model one. Smart, sassy, so hot. I'm all that._

_I think we'll name our kids David, Isabella and Sydney. Because those are really cool names._

_Anyway, airhead thing. So I'm going to start studying._

_Love Lavender xxx_

**10 mins later**

_Dear Diary,_

_Studying boring. I'm getting a salad( diet back on track) and going to dance around the dorm with Parvati because we need so BFF bonding time now my weekend nights aren't free._

_Love Lavender xxx_


	9. 19th Oct

_Saturday 19__th__ October_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi again._

_My week anniversairy with Ron._

_Smart person thing going down the drain. I think about Ron then I dribble. I swear._

_He isn't so into our relationship as I thought- I mean he keeps talking to Harry. Hello? What's more important? Your best friend who has another best friend or your loyal attractive girlfriend?_

_Oooh! My Ronnie is here._

_Let's kiss._

_(Our new hobby). When I'm applying for robe designer I can totally put on my transcripts professional kisser._

_Love Lavender xxx_


	10. 17th Dec

_Friday 17__th__ December_

_Dear Diary,_

_OH MY GOD!_

_I am so sorry diary I haven't written in like a month. Or more. I don't know._

_I've been so busy. Having a full time boyfriend, doing lots of homework( Say hello to new Lavender) and keeping up with gossip and your bff is hard work. I am so pooped out._

_My Won-won is going back to his house tomorrow. I thought maybe I should go to meet the parents but then I remembered mine and Parvati's traditions. I feel like stomping down my foot and say traditions change but she is my girl. Even if her parents are paranoid._

_Speaking of my Won-won, in period 2 today he got this cute moustache by accident. He looked so hot. Wait, he is. And funny. He did this hilarious impression of Hermione. I was laughing my head off._

_Hermione has a boyfriend( yeah stop fawning after mine). His name's Cormac and I get a feeling he's a bit self-centred but it's cute they've found love. They are going to a party tonight the Slug Club. Me and Ron aren't going. _

_I was kind of moaning to Parvati about it and she just snapped," At least you have a boyfriend!" Touchy, much? I was kind of thinking about her and Dean but the bell rang before I could contemplate it further. _

_Ooh Ron's here. I'll see you later diary. Peace out._

_Love Lavender XXX_


	11. 25th Dec

_Saturday 25__th__ Dec_

_Happy Christmas Diary,_

_It's Christmas! I'm so happy I could burst. At midnight, me, Parvati and Hermione( I suppose I like her now she's finally over my Ron. She can be fun. At times) ran down to the common room in our PJS and opened our presents. It was so fun. Then we turned up WWN really loud and danced until everyone was up._

_My presents were cool. From Parvati I got this awesome charm bracelet. Hermione got me a new quill. My mum got me some really cool clothes and my dad got me a season ticket for Qudditch in the summer. Mrs Weasley got me a jumper with a little heart. I liked all my presents._

_Except my one from Ron. I shouldn't be ungrateful but it was just a box of chocolates. Some of them are missing and the box is bent. I have told him lots that I'm on a diet. It's the thought that counts..._

_It's just I spent ages looking for the perfect present. I hope he likes the My SweetHeart Necklace. I shouldn't care much about the present because all perfect couples have bumps. Right???_

_Ooh Lunch is now. Christmas Dinner is the one exception to my rule about my diet._

_Ho ho ho !_

_Love Lavender xxx_


	12. 4th Jan

_Tuesday 4__th__ January_

_Dear Diary,_

_Boohoo!  
_

_Why am I giving up my last day of lying in before lessons start tomorrow? My boyfriend._

_The present issue is never mentioned now. I send him long emotional letters and I get a reply like," Ok. Have fun. Ron xxx" And it's not even in his writing._

_But that's okay now because he's coming back. I am counting down the time._

_Hermione's gone out. Thank God. She keeps suggesting to do homework do get off my obsession with Ron. At least I have a guy to be obsessed with._

_Parvati is great and keeps doing my makeup for me. She suggests maybe Ron and I should finish. As if. _

_I love Ron- even though he never acts the same way. I hope it's just a guy/girl thing but I'm just not sure anymore._

_OOOH he's here. Got to go diary, snog fest ready. _

_Love Lavender xxx_


	13. 6th Jan

_Tuesday 6th Jan_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello diary. I have no real really. I'm taking an apparitian course- to be honest I only joined because I saw won-won in the queue._

_Life isn't great I suppose you can tell. When I went to talk to Ron he ignored me and started to talking to Harry. You can see the teardrops on this as I'm crying my head off._

_Life sucks. I got detention from Snape when I was telling Parvati about Ron. He went in this sneer," Maybe you should spend less time with that boy, and stop being such an airhead and spend more time learning. Try tonight. And tomorrow. And everyday till Friday!"_

_Why am I getting punished? Parvati asked! HE'S JUST JEALOUS I AM GOING TO PASS MY NEWT CLASS AS WE DID AN ESSAY THE OTHER DAY AND I GOT OUTSTANDING!_

_I HATE LIFE SO MUCH! I FEEL LIKE DOING CRUCIO ON MYSELF BUT I SHALL SAY THAT IT's SNAPE'S FAULT FOR MAKING ME FEEL HORRIBLE! LIfe sucks I feel like having a chick fit._

_I feel better now._

_love Lavender xxx_


	14. 11th Jan

_Saturday 11th Jan_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey diary. Life a little better. I mean I've finished my detention with Snape but got a lot of homework. Patils keep threatening to take Parvati away. Ron isn't a loving boyfriend. But I'm trying to be optimistic as I realised sitting around moaning about it won't change it. I'm just thinking about one day when I've got my dream job and engaged and happy._

_Our first appiaration lesson was today. It was hard and a girl splinched herself. Ron praised me and walked me down so are we good? I just don't know._

_I'm confused._

_Love Lavender xxx_


	15. 1st March

_Saturday 1st March (*RON'S BIRTHDAY*)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god I am close to death._

_Okay I'm not going to apologise for not writing in you because I have the saddest(and juciest news)._

_I got the whole story of Harry apparently he ate a box of chocolate cauldrons that had been spiked with love potion by that cow Romilda. She intended them for Harry so Harry( I'm so glad my boyfriend's got nice friends) took him to get the love potion off._

_I was so shocked when he said to me this morning," Harry's going to introduce me to Romilda!" I swear I cried for like an hour until I found all the news._

_He was posioned by accident in Slughorn's office. AND NOW HE'S IN HOSPITAL! And if like being sick and just dying and I'm here next to him and he looks so suprised and so vunerable. I just want him to be better and kissing me and just remarking random things._

_I can't believe they didn't tell his girlfriend of 5 monthes straightaway._

_I had planned to give him his present, a heart I had charmed to glisten loads of different colours. It took me forever, I swear._

_I wish I was dead. My boyfriend may be. We could kiss in heaven. Or Hell as I hear whispers of how I'm a maneater. I've only dated like 7 guys._

_Love Lavender xxx_


	16. 8th March

_Saturday 8th March_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ronnie's still in Hospital and whenever I go to visit him he's alseep. I get hysterical and start crying and I tell Madam Pomfrey who tells me he's asleep._

_Parvati's parents are nearly taking her home as they say," We don't want our two little princesses getting posioned" And took them out for a day but they found their own way back thank God. When I saw her I was so happy._

_I've been talking to Harry about Ron's feelings and he said yesterday," I don't know Lavender. For god's sake ask him yourself!" Which is rude. He thinks that he can do what he want just becaus e he's the chosen one._

_I would be asking him now but he's in hospital because Hermione's ex boyfriend hit him at qudditch today. Speaking of Hermione she's visiting Ron. She's such an attentionseeker. She wants to be in the spotlight._

_Goldigger._

_Love Lavender xxx_


	17. 5th June

_Tuesday 5th June_

_Dear Diary,_

_Nothing has changed much since you last saw me, I guess. Well, apart from the fact I dumped Ron._

_It's been coming on a long time. He's been ignoring me and I see him all the time flirting all the time with Hermione. I don't think he realises that I have feelings and to him I'm just a broken doll with no expression._

_I saw him come out with Hermione in the boys dorm. They were alone. Newsflash Ron, you don't sleep with a girl while you're dating someone else. I told him how I feel,_

_"Ron I can't believe you'd do that. Well actually I do- you don't act like you love me. You don't treat me properly!"_

_And stuff like that. That was 10 minutes ago- and now I'm quivering and I feel I'm going to be sick. I'm crying as you can tell by the tears._

_No matter what I say about a free girl I miss him. The way he hugs me. The way he swears and everything._

_I have no one to cry on. No one to tell as Parvati is with her parents. Everyone is just ignoring me because I'm just stupid Lavender Brown._

_But I don't feel like Lavender Brown. I don't think I'll ever be me again..._


	18. 6th June

_Wednesday 6__th__ June_

_Dear Diary, _

_I've learnt something about love in the couple of monthes that it's hard, it makes you want to cry and curl up into a ball if it goes wrong, it hurts when you see other people in love when you're heartbroken nd you cry so much when you know you can't obtain it. It's nobody's fault. It's mother cupid that hit me and Ron's insides that decidedto use me._

_But if you're with the correct person maybe that changes. Ron and I weren't meant for each other maybe that's what happens. He was so overcome with the fact of having a girlfriend he forgot how to treat her right. I was so in love I lost my head. And my dignity. So I don't care if he dates Hermione Granger. He's not mine anymore._

_I'm so overcome with emotion though. I saw them today and I burst into tears. I heard the fact I'm attention-seeking but I'm not. I used to be. I won't regret the time I spent with Ron as it's made me a better person. A new Lavender. A better one._


End file.
